Remember Me
by kohlim
Summary: Takes place right after S3 finale, with some changes. Brucas have a confrontation at the wedding and brooke asks for some space. Something happens to Brooke. How will Lucas and everyone deal with this. BL, NH and PJ later.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is an idea I had when I imagined the things that could have happened in S4. It starts at the beginning of S4, episode 1, but has a couple of flashbacks to the S3 finale, but a different version. Brucas still had the argument after they danced and Brooke found out about the kiss, but there was no final dance for them. Lucas didn't find the pregnancy test, but someone is pregnant.

This is my first story so please leave reviews if you can and I hope you enjoy it. Flasbacks are in Italic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he got the phone call he rushed to the hospital. He couldn't believe what he heard Hayley say on the other end of the phone. Only a few hours ago they were all at the wedding, enjoying themselves and laughing. But then it all went wrong when he accidentally told Brooke about the kiss in the library. He rushed through the corridor and saw Nathan holding a distraught Hayley.

"How is she?" Lucas asked with fear in his voice

"We don't know yet man. The doctors won't tell us anything and we keep on asking. All we know is that she is in surgery as we speak." Nathan said with a worried look on his face. "We just have to wait until she comes out of surgery."

"But I don't understand, what the hell happened Nathan?" he spoke frantically and with anger

"I don't know. We are on the way to the airport and the road was blocked. We got out of the car and saw that there had been a crash between a small car and lorry. Then we got closer...we….I recognised the car. It was Brookes" He said finding it hard to get the image out of his mind and the horror of what he realised happened. "It seems as though a lorry went straight into the side of her car. She was unconsciousness and being taken into the ambulance straight away. And that's when I called you. I'm sorry" tears forming in his eyes

"Oh Lucas we cant loose her. She's my best friends. Like a sister to me" Hayley sobbed as she went to hug Lucas

Lucas just stood there. He was in shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just a few hours ago she was in his arms and now the love of his life, his pretty girl, is fighting for her life on some operating table. All these thoughts and questions were going through his mind. Why didn't he chase her more when she left? Why wasn't she paying more attention to the road when driving? How could she let this happen? Anger boiled up inside of him of the thought of her not concentrating and letting this happen. But then he realised he was being unfair and collapsed on the seat next to him. He put his hands on his head and started thinking about the events that led up to this point.

_Flashback_

_Most people had left the reception, with the exception of a few people here and there. As Lucas made his way into the Marquee he saw Peyton sitting by herself on the seat in front of him. He took a seat next to her._

"_I'm sorry about the thing between me and Brooke today" the blonde girl said "but there is something that you need to know Lucas. I told Brooke yesterday that I still had feelings for you"_

_Lucas looked at the blonde in utter shock. Now it all made sense-why Brooke was upset all day, why she didn't want him to talk with Peyton. "You did WHAT?!!!! Peyton how could you, after..."_

_But before he could finish Peyton put her hand up to stop as to stop him from saying anything further. "Look I know ok, I know what you are going to say and you're right. It was a stupid and wrong thing to do. After everything it took her to trust and forgive us, I go and blow it again. And the worst part of it all is that it's not even true. Well not in the way I thought anyway. I confused caring for you to wanting to be with you and blew it, AGAIN. God im such an idiot but I cant handle loosing her as my best friend Lucas, I can't." She wept and put her hands over her face. Lucas looked at her and all the anger he felt a few minutes ago disappeared and he put his arm around her._

_Peyton looked down at her feet and thought about that day again. She realised at that moment that what she felt for the boy sitting next to her was indeed love, but not the type she thought. Lucas was always there for he, saved her, and she thought she needed him by her all the time. She realised it was the kind of love you have for a friend, a close friend, and she confused it for something else. However, she realised this the minute Brooke told her earlier that she wanted more to do with their friendship. That cut Peyton in half and her heart broke and at that moment she realised that she couldn't live without Brooke's friendship, but could live with not being with Lucas. She realised the grave mistake she made and just wanted her friend back and one more chance. _

"_I accidentally told Brooke about the kiss in the library today" he signed while nodding his head "so it looks like we both messed up today, again._

"_It's ok it's not your fault. We should have told her in the first place. We shouldn't have hidden it from her, she had a right to know. And now it's going to make things worse," the blonde girl spoke quietly._

_At that moment Brooke walked into the room and stopped suddenly. The brunette couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. Lucas and Peyton sitting next to each other with her boyfriends arm around the girl she hated. She couldn't believe it, after everything said in the last few hours they still couldn't stay away from each other she thought._

_Lucas looked up and in front of him saw his beautiful girlfriend. He suddenly realised what she was looking at, and let go of Peyton who looked up immediately._

'_Brooke where have you been? I have been looking for you for ages." he said and started walking towards her._

"_Well obviously not hard enough-or has that back-stabbing bitch kept you busy?" she said with anger and resentment in her voice_

"_Brooke please it's not like that. I'm sorry" Peyton got out of her chair and pleaded with her angry friend_

'_I don't think I asked you anything so do you mind staying out of this?' Brooke voice raised as her anger built up inside._

'_There is no need to talk to me like that Brooke. I didn't say anything wrong' Peyton spoke back_

'_I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you anymore and I meant it. Nothing has changed since then and you obviously don't care anyway, as the first thing I see is you hugging MY boyfriend' Brooke spoke aloud_

'_Come on Brooke, she didn't say anything wrong. And it wasn't like that, Peyton was just upset about everything that's happened. The hug didn't mean anything' Lucas pleaded_

'_Just like the kiss you mean?' Brooke spoke with some sarcasm in her voice. _

'_It's not like that Brooke. I am sorry about the kiss and how you found out and it was wrong I know that. We should have told you it was a mistake. You're my best friend Brooke and I don't want to loose you' Peyton spoke nearly in tears._

'_Well it's too late for that now. You should have thought about that before you betrayed me, again"_

'_Brooke please…….' but before Lucas could finish his sentence Brooke cut him off in tears.' You know what I can't believe this. I find out a few hours ago that my best friend and boyfriend kissed again, behind my back, and I am the one who is being made to feel wrong. And trust you Lucas to depend her instead of me. You know what I can't do this right now. I can't be around either of you.' as she ran outside, tears continually flowing down her cheeks._

'_Brooke, Brooke' shouted Lucas after her. 'Please stop for a minute. I love you Brooke' as he caught up with her and turned her around. 'Don't do this Brooke, don't run away. Talk to me please' he pleaded. His heart was breaking seeing the person in front of him broken. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, hug her and kiss her. He couldn't bear the idea of hurting her again and especially loosing her._

'_Talk to you? Talk to you? Why the hell should I talk to you, when you can't even be bothered to tell me anything that goes on with you?? She screamed at him_

'_That's not true Brooke and you know it. I know you feel vulnerable right now but please don't do this?' he said while grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him_

'_Everytime Lucas. Everytime I turn around you are with her. I told you today that I wanted you to stay away from her, and you couldn't even do it for one day. For one day you couldn't pick me over her. But what about me Lucas? I'm, your girlfriend and I don't even get that from you. I give you my heart Lucas but I don't get yours in return.' She cried while pushing him away from her_

'_Brooke please don't say that. It's not true. I love you more than anything or anyone else. I can't function without you. You make me complete. My heart never feels more alive than when I am with you. And I know I have made some mistakes, some stupid mistakes, but it wasn't because I didn't trust or love you. It was the complete opposite-it was because I love and care about you and didn't want you to hurt. But I realise now that by not telling you things I did exactly that.'_

'_It doesn't matter now what your reasons are anymore Lucas. I feel like everytime I give you my whole heart, it just never seems to be enough. I don't know what to do anymore for you to tell me things. I have tried everything and im just not good enough' Brooke spoke_

_It broke his hurt to listen to her saying these things. None of it was true but there didn't seem to be anything he could say to change her mind. And he didn't blame her. She always gave him 100 of her mind, body and soul. All she wanted in return was the same._

'_I need a break from this. I need to get away for a while. I need to get away from you and Peyton" she said looking into his eyes. "I think it will do us both some good if we just stayed away from each other for a while I just can't be friends with you or her at the moment. I want you both out of my life." The truth was it was breaking her heart into pieces saying this. All she really wanted was for him to hold her and tell her that he loved her and make her hurt and pain go away. But whenever she looked at him all she saw was the person who hurt her again and broke her trust, and realised that she couldn't be with him at this point in time._

"_Brooke come on please don't do this. Tell me what I can do to make your pain go away, to make it better. Ill do anything, but I can't let you go. I love you." Tears were forming in his eyes at the thought of not being able to help her. He was angry at himself for hurting her like this and causing her pain. But most of all he was trembling at the idea of loosing her for ever._

"_Lucas that's the problem I shouldn't have to tell you what to do. We shouldn't be in this position right now. You know how to make Haley, Nathan, Mouth, your mum and, and Peyton feel better without having to ask them. Why am I the only one who keeps on hurting?! Why am I the only one who you don't let all the way in? I think you need to think about these things, long and hard. But if you want to do anything for me, just one thing, then please please let me go. That's all I ask of you."_

_He looked into her beautiful hazel brown eyes and knew what she was asking, and although it killed him, he knew what he had to do. He had to let her go at that moment. The idea scared him more than anything, but he felt like he had no choice at that moment. "OK" was all he managed to say softly, with tears running down his cheeks._

"_Thanks" was all she said before running into her car_

And that was the last time he saw his pretty girl. She was so upset and hurt, that he couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault somehow.

"How is she? Have we heard anything yet? What happened?" Lucas looked up and saw Peyton in front of him and just nodded his shoulders. "I came as soon as I heard. OH my god Lucas what are we going to do if anything..."

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I won't let it, it can't. There are too many people here that need Brooke in their life" Lucas said before Peyton could finish. He didn't even want to notion the idea of not seeing her again. Peyton just nodded her head up and down and took a seat opposite, next to Nathan and Hayley. They all just sat there in silence, waiting for some news.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting Room

It had been 3 long hours since Lucas first arrived at the hospital, and still no word from the doctors or nurses about Brooke's condition. Every time one of them tried at ask someone walking past, all they would get told was that she was still in surgery and someone would talk to them shortly. Karen, Mouth and Rachel, all arrived at the hospital shortly after Peyton, all eager to hear some news.

"I just don't understand why no one is telling us anything. I mean how long do we have to wait to hear something?" Haley spoke with annoyance in her voice as she broke the silence between the friends.

"Babe as soon as they know something I am sure they will let us know. At the moment they have to concentrate on getting her through surgery" Nathan tried to reassure his wife. The truth was that he was as worried as her, but he knew he had to be strong for everyone, especially Lucas.

"What happened anyway, does anyone know? Why did she leave the reception? I mean Brooke told me that she had to stay around longer to help sort some things out, so it doesn't make any sense?" spoke Mouth

Lucas and Peyton just looked at each other, and didn't say a word. Both could see that the other was feeling guilty and blaming themselves for this. Peyton thought if only she didn't try to talk to Brooke then she wouldn't have run out of the marquee like that hurt and upset. Why didn't she just stay away from Lucas? Lucas was thinking that why did he go and sit next to Peyton, when Brooke specifically asked him not to talk to her? Why didn't he stop her more forcefully?

"I know why she left and in such a hurry." Rachel spoke looking at both Lucas and Peyton. Everyone turned their heads towards the redhead. "Why don't you tell them Peyton, instead of pretending you don't know anything" she said with anger inside her

"Look Rachel this is not the time or the place to get into this right now." Lucas directed

"Yes Rachel, Lucas is right." Said the blonde girl

"Of course BOTH of you would say that wouldn't you. I mean it is your fault that Brooke got into that car and left, isn't it, so upset and crying?" Everyone turned their heads and now looked at the two blondes

"What is Rachel talking about guys? Tell us why Brooke left upset. What happened between you?" Mouth spoke

Haley got up and walked towards Lucas and sat next to him, putting her hand on his. "Lucas tell us what happened" she spoke softly. He sighed and looked up at all the faces staring at him. Should he just tell them all the truth? They would surely all just blame him for Brooke's condition. And why not, he blamed himself. He looked at Peyton and could see the fear in her eyes, but then she nodded slightly towards him and he knew what she was implying. Lucas then began to tell them exactly what happened. He explained the kiss in the library, how he accidentally told Brooke at the wedding. Peyton told them about the argument her and Brooke had on the morning of the wedding. They then proceeded to tell them what happened in the marquee. Again there was silence in the room.

"I can't believe this. How could you both betray her like that again? I mean what were you thinking?" Haley shouted while getting up from her seat "you knew how hard it was for Brooke to trust you again and you do this. I don't blame her for running out. Peyton how could you kiss him, again, after everything, and then tell Brooke you have feelings for him. Lucas, how could you let Peyton kiss you again, and you should have told Brooke. Why keep it from her?" Nathan got up at that moment and walked towards his wife and pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down

"Look don't you know I know all this already. I was stupid, I was in the wrong and I tried to explain all this to Brooke, but she wouldn't listen to me" Lucas pleaded. "I am only human and we all make mistakes"

"Yes we do, but you seem to always make the same ones. And Brooke always seems to be the one that gets hurt in the process." Mouth answered back

"Mouth is right" Nathan spoke while still holding Haley in his arms

"We are sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything right now, but we are. Don't you think if I could take back what happened I would? I was an idiot and messed up. I love Brooke just as much as all of you, she is my best friend. I can't loose her either" Peyton spoke with tears in her eyes

"Brooke is everything to me. I can't live without her." Lucas spoke quietly. "I know I don't always show it the right way and I do stupid things, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. She is my ying to my yang. She is my Cheery and I'm her Broody. She is my pretty girl. She is the reason I wake up in the mornings with a smile on my face. Just being around her makes me feel alive. She has changed me in ways I never thought possible. She loves and lives life to the fullest no matter what and I love that about her. I love how she is so loyal to her friends, her honesty, and her ability to put everyone first in front of her own needs. I love everything about her and the idea of not being with her or loosing her is too much for me to take. I know you guys are angry at me, and Peyton, and you have every right to be, but none of you can be as angry at me as I am with myself right now." Lucas spoke with his hand on his head looking down. Everyone could see his heart breaking in two.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I shouldn't have put the blame on you guys for all this. It's nobody's fault, it was an accident. Its just I'm so frustrated and just want to know she is ok" Haley spoke as she walked towards Lucas and gave him a hug.

"Yeah we are sorry Peyton. I know you feel bad enough as it is right now." Rachel hugged Peyton

"Brooke doesn't need us arguing with each other right now. She needs our support, TOGETHER, and to show her that we are there for her all the time" Nathan spoke and everyone agreed

Karen looked at her son and could see the pain in his eyes. She walked towards him and sat down. "She is going to pull through this you know? Brooke is the strongest person I know, and if anyone can do it then she can" she spoke with sadness in her voice. Brooke was like a daughter to her and she loved her. Yes she had her moments where she would drive her insane, but that was Brooke and she loved the challenge. It was just like having a daughter.

"I hope you are right mum. I just can't loose her. What would I do without her? I just love her so much. But what if she doesn't want anything to do with me when she is out of surgery?"

"She loves you Lucas. I know she is angry with you at the moment, and she has every right to be, but Brooke is going to need you to be strong for her. She needs to know that you are going to be there for her, every step of the way. You need to put your feelings aside for the moment and concentrate on her"

"I know you are right mum. I just wish I could make her better and hold her. I want her back in my arms again"

"And you will I promise you"

"Err does anyone want anything from the cafeteria? I think some food and drink will do everybody some good? Said Nathan

"Yeah thanks mate, good idea. Just bring back some supplies for everyone. We need a bit of energy for when Brooke comes out of surgery" Mouth said with confidence

"Ok, Haley and I will be back in a while then" and they walked off

Cafeteria

"Are you ok babe?" asked Nathan to his wife

"Well as ok as I can be in this situation. I am just so worried about her Nathan and I keep on having these thoughts in my head."

"Like what kind of thoughts?" he questioned

"It's silly really, but I can't help it. I mean I know that Brooke was upset and hurt and angry when she left, and we all know although she is strong, the one thing she can't handle is being betrayed and hurt. Especially from those two" she responded "I mean you don't think that, that she was thinking of doing something stupid do you? Gosh it sounds even more stupid when I say it out loud"

"You are not being silly, and I am sure it has crossed everybody's mind out there. But listen to me, Brooke wouldn't do anything silly Hales. Yes she was hurt and angry, but deep down she loves both of them, Lucas especially. She just needed some time to come to terms with everything, that's what Brooke does. We should both know. "

"You're right Nathan. I am just being stupid. It's just so hard to make any sense of all this and what happened, and I am just worried. Part of me is still so angry at Lucas and Peyton, but I know they are hurting more than anyone else. And we do all need to stick together and support each other through his"

"I know what you mean. I feel the same to. I just don't understand why they didn't tell her when it first happened. I mean the kiss was an obvious mistake, Peyton was in a fragile state at that point in time, and Lucas didn't even respond to it. They should have told her and not kept it a secret." He spoke

"But I suppose I do understand why they didn't tell her Nate. I mean it didn't mean anything and Lucas and Brooke just got back together, I suppose they didn't want to hurt her and get her upset over nothing. They were only trying to protect her, in a weird kind of way"

"I understand that hales, but it was a big thing and you shouldn't keep secrets from the people you love. You need to be honest with them. You need to trust them and know that they will be by your side no matter what. That's how I am with you. I would never keep anything from you, and even though I know it will hurt you or get you upset, I know that eventually you will be happy that I told you. It's all about trust."

Haley looked at him and listened to his words and looked down. Of course he was right, secrets shouldn't be kept between the ones that you love. Her insides were turning and her palms started sweating and at that moment she knew what she had to do.

"Nathan you're right, about everything. I need to tell you something, but please don't get angry"

He looked at her with confusion on his face. What was going on he thought?

"Ok I'll try not to. What is it hales?"

"Look this wasn't planned ok and I didn't mean for it to happen, it just has. I wanted to tell you before the wedding but I didn't get the chance and was just so scared of what you would say. Nathan……I'm pregnant" she spurted out. For a few seconds they stood there, looking at each other. She could tell he was in utter shock, the same shock that she felt herself only a few days when she found out the news. "Say something, anything please"

"You're pregnant? As in you are going to have a baby pregnant?" he was saying in shock and confusion

"Well there is only one type of being pregnant as far as I know and that does usually end up in having a baby Nathan" she said with a hint of a smirk on her face

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Like I said I was scared and frightened. I was going to tell you, its just I was trying to find the right time and it never seemed to come. And then I remembered the big fight we had a while ago about this, and I didn't know what to do. I just didn't want you to think I planned this" she said scared and concerned

"I would never think that Hales."

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"Babe I know this isn't wasn't planned, and I know it will be hard but we will get through this somehow. I mean I know we haven't got the ideal situation, but since when do we do things the conventional way? I mean we got married at 16 for crying out loud. It will be ok in the end I just know it. Wow we are going to have a baby."

"I love you. I love you so much Nathan" she said crying and running into his arms

"And I love you too babe" he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Now we better get back to everyone and take some supplies back, they must be wondering where we have gone. It feels like its going to be a long night"


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan and Haley made their way back to the waiting room where their friends were waiting for them. Mouth, Rachel and Peyton were all sitting together, Karen on the other side and Lucas was standing alone in the corner looking outside the window.

"It's not much guys, but at least its something. We bought everything we could" Nathan said whilst him and Haley put the food onto the table. "Tuck in"

"Thanks you guys-I could begin to hear my stomach grumbling a little" replied Mouth

"Come on Lucas you need to eat something"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not hungry. But you guys go ahead" Lucas replied without turning his head over to the others. He wasn't hungry, in fact he wasn't anything. He just felt numb all over. All he had was the thoughts of his pretty girl, his Brooke, in his head.

"Son, you need eat something. You need to keep your strength up. If you don't look after yourself then how do you expect to be there for Brooke when she comes out of surgery?" Karen directed at her son, while putting a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"Ok then, you're right. I'll have bit" and he walked over to the others.

Everyone was sitting down. The mood had changed a bit and everyone seemed a bit more optimistic. They were all taking about the stupid things Brooke had made them do over the last couple years. Even Lucas joined in and smiled for the first time since he arrived at the hospital. Then all of a sudden the door opened and everyone looked up. A doctor, wearing surgical robes, had just walked in.

"Who is here for Miss Davis?" he addressed the group

"We all are" Mouth responded

"Are any of you related as I can only speak to relatives of Miss Davis?"

"I am her guardian, so you can speak to me and everyone else here as well. They are like family" Karen quickly responded. Obviously she wasn't Brooke's legal guardian, but she felt like one, and the doctor needed not know that.

"Ok then. Brooke is now out of surgery. She had some internal bleeding, which is why she was taken into surgery straight away" everyone's eyes widened with fear. "It wasn't easy but we stopped it. She also has major bruising on her body, but that will subside in time" he continued on saying. You could hear the sighs of relief around the room.

"However, Miss Davis has also received a head injury from the impact. We won't know the extent of the damage until she has woken up unfortunately."

"Can we please see her?" Lucas asked hopingly

"She is in intensive care at the moment and she is asleep, but you can have a few minutes with her. And only two at a time please"

Everyone hugged each other. Yes they all knew she had a long way to go still, but the main relief was that she pulled through, and they would all be there for her to help her get through anything else.

"Do you mind if I just have 5 minutes with Brooke alone please. I just need to see her?" Lucas addressed to the group. They all nodded towards him and he said thank you.

He entered the room and just looked at the brunette lying on the bed. There were so many machines attached to her and he didn't like it. She was so still and peaceful. If it wasn't for the machines attached to her body you couldn't tell she had just had major surgery. He walked slowly towards the bed and sat on the seat next to her, pulling the seat closer to the bed. He put her hand in his, looked at her face, and thought even now after everything she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And then that was it. An overwhelming feeling of relief, and pain and hurt took over him and he broke down, right then and there.

"Hey Pretty Girl. God I love you soo much. I thought I was going to loose you, I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared Brooke, so scared of never having you in my life again, and I just couldn't cope with the idea of it. I don't even know if you can hear me, but if you can then please understand that I am so so sorry for everything. I promise that when you wake up I will make it up to you. We are going to have a fresh start, me and you. I know you said that you needed a break from me, us, but I am hoping you will change your mind. And if you don't then it doesn't matter either, because I am going to prove to you that I am the guy for you Brooke Davis. I always have been, and will remain to be so until the day I die. I would do anything to hold you in my arms, to hug you, to kiss you. But all that can wait-the main thing is that you wake up and get better. I will get you back Brooke, just wait and see" and he got up and kissed her on her forehead.

There was a knock at the door and he turned around and saw Peyton standing there.

"Brooke I'm sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you. But please just come back to us. We need you, I need you" the blonde girl cried while walking towards the bed. "I don't care what you say but I will not give up on our friendship." She said whilst crying

Just then Lucas felt a slight movement in his hand. When he looked down he saw Brooke's fingers moving.

"Brooke, Brooke" he shouted. The others rushed in with the mention of Brooke's name. There was more movement coming from Brooke and all of a sudden her eyes started to flicker open.

"Brooke can you hear me?" Peyton said excitedly walking towards the bed.

"P.Sawyer?" she asked.

"Oh Brooke i am so glad that you are ok. We were all so worried about you" the blonde replied

Brooke's eyes opened slowly. She had a pounding headache and felt like she had been bruised. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked croakily

"You were in a car accident Brooke. You are in the hospital, but don't worry we are all here and you are going to be all right" Lucas replied with relief and excitement

Brooke looked up for the first time since her eyes opened and looked around at the faces who were all staring at her. She had a look of confusion on her face. She didn't understand what was going on. She pulled her hand away from Lucas. She gazed at him and asked the question "Who are you? I don't know you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what you guys think so far? Do you like the twist? Please leave reviews and let me know. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

_INSIDE BROOKE'S ROOM_

"Right I need everyone to please leave the room, as I need to ask Brooke a few questions" the doctor addressed everyone

"Can Peyton please stay with me? I need her with me?" Brooke asked. She didn't know what was going on and was uncomfortable with the idea of being alone. She wanted her best friend by her side.

"Ok that is fine, but everyone needs to please leave the room"

Peyton looked at Lucas and could see the hurt in his eyes. Although she was happy that Brooke wanted her to stay, she knew how much Lucas wanted to be by her side and how hurt he must have felt when she said she didn't know him. However, she needed to concentrate on Brooke and what she wanted, that was the most important thing at the moment. She would talk to Lucas later.

Lucas and the others looked at Brooke in confusion and worry. He looked at her but she wouldn't even look at him. He felt dejected and walked out of the room with the others.

"Ok Brooke. I am going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them as accurately as you can" the doctor addressed

"Ok doctor" as she called for Peyton to hold her hand.

"What year is it Brooke?"

"Well that's a stupid question. It's 2005 of course"

"And how old are you?"

"16 of course!" she didn't understand why she was being asked such basic questions, wasn't all this obvious she was thinking.

"What year are you in high school Brooke?"

"Junior year. We just started a few months ago actually didn't we P.Sawyer?"

"Ummm…something like that" Peyton didn't know what was going on and didn't really know what to say, but she thought it was better just to agree with Brooke for the time being.

"Now the final question, and please answer this as best you can. What's the last thing you remember Brooke?" the doctor

Brooke thought for a moment and then answered. "Last night we were at a party, me and Peyton. Oh and her boyfriend Nathan of course. It was one of Nathans friends who he knew and we all went there. It was a really good night actually, until Peyton and Nathan got into a fight as usual and we had to leave. I remember vaguely stumbling into Peyton's house and falling asleep on the bed. I was a bit drunk I think. It was quite funny actually." Peyton just couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was in shock. Could this really be happening? Did Brooke really think she was back in junior year? What was she going to do, how was she going to tell Brooke the truth?

"Ok that enough questions Brooke. Now I think its best that you get some rest, and I'll be back to check on you in a little while" the doctor spoke. "Miss Sawyer I think its best that you let Brooke have some rest. You can visit her later on"

"Ok doctor. Brooke I'll come and see you in a bit ok?"

"Yeah ok, I am feeling really tired anyway and just need some rest" She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_OUTSIDE BROOKE'S ROOM_

"What the hell is going on, I don't understand how she can't recognise me but she can Peyton?" Lucas asked with concern and bewilderment.

"Calm down Lucas, the doctor will be here any minute to explain everything" approached Nathan, who was just as bemused as him.

"How can I calm down?" he responded pacing up and down, "I mean I just don't understand what's going on. She remembers you and Peyton, but not me and Haley? It doesn't make any sense."

Just then the doctor walked in, with Peyton, and addressed the group and everyone turned around and faced him

"Please doctor can you explain what has happened to Brooke. I mean how can she only remember a few of us?"

"Brooke received a head injury when she was involved in the crash, and it has affected the part of the brain which deals with memory. Brooke has a type of memory loss in which it has taken her back one and half years. She still thinks she is 16 and doesn't remember anything after that particular time. The reason she doesn't recognise some of you is, I am presuming, because you did not know her at 16 and were not part of her life"

"Oh my god. Is this permanent or will everything come back to her in a few days" asked a concerned Rachel

"I can't say I'm afraid. Sometimes it is very temporary and patients get their memory back in days, but sometimes it can take longer. In very rare cases they never do"

"Peyton is this true? What was she saying in there?" asked Haley

"Yeah it's true. She still thinks we are juniors and we only stared school back a few months ago. She still thinks that me and Nathan are together and her last memory is that we to your friends Johns party, were we had that argument"

"Oh my god. She still thinks we are together?? Now all this makes sense, why she only recognised me and you and not the others. She hadn't met anyone by then, so in her mind she doesn't know you. This is crazy" Nathan spoke in shock

"But there is still a good chance that she will remember right? I mean you said there was." The blonde boy asked, with his hands in his hair. How could this be happening he was thinking, it had to be some sick joke? How could Brooke not remember him, he was her Broody.

"I am afraid I can't tell you anything more. It's now all up to Brooke."

"But what can we do to help? I mean do we tell her the truth about everything, would that help her get her memory back?"

"Actually in these situations its best to tell her only the minimal of what she needs to know and for her to get her memory back herself. Sometimes it makes it worse if you try and force things onto her that her mind will not be ready to remember. If she asks questions then of course tell her the truth, but try not to bombard her with lots of information at once. Small triggers can work. Nobody knows when or how she will get her full memory back-it could be from the smallest or biggest trigger. But it's best for Brooke to try and remember herself. Ok I have to go and see other patients now, but please contact me if you need any more questions answered" and with that he walked away.

Everyone just sat down in their seats trying to take in the news they received. It was hard for them to imagine that Brooke didn't actually remember some of them and they were complete strangers to them.

"So how are we going to deal with this then? We need to decide on what plan of action to take" Mouth was the first to speak

"I dunno, I suppose we have to just listen to what the doctor told us and tell her only what she needs to know and asks. I don't see any other way" Peyton responded

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that" Lucas spoke. "I mean do you honestly think its best not to tell her everything. How do you expect me to act as though I don't know her? Are you guys really just going to ignore the fact that me, Haley, Rachel, Mouth are in her life as well?"

"It's not like that Lucas and you know it, but we have to do what the doctor tells us" Peyton shot back

"Well it's ok for you isn't it? I mean you get to have your best friend back! But what about the rest of us? She doesn't even know who Haley and Mouth are, do you think that's fair? And what about me? I don't think I can pretend not to know her, I am sorry you're asking too much I just can't do it!" Lucas shouted in anger. He thought when Brooke told him she wanted a break from him it was the worst thing that could happen, but her not even knowing him was too much for his heart to take.

"That's not fair Lucas" Nathan shot back. "That is not what we are saying and you know. We know its going to be hard on you, it's going to be hard on all of us, but there is no need to speak to anyone like that. It's not anyone's fault, but we just have to deal with the situation. We have to think about Brooke and put her first in this, and think about how we feel later. We need to get Brooke better and that's the first and only priority. You are not going to be cut out of her life, none of us are, but you have to understand it's going to be a lot for her to take in first."

"Do you really think that this is how I want my best friend back? By lying to her and pretending we are still good friends? Well you are wrong Lucas!" Peyton spoke with tears in her eyes. "I feel like I am betraying her all over again, but I have no choice. She still thinks we are best friends and I have to go along with it to get her better. Don't you think I know when she gets her memory back that she will hate me all over again? But you tell me what choice do I have?"

Lucas looked at the girl crying in front of him and felt horrible. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Peyton. I was just being a jerk, and you're right about everything. None of us have any choice in the matter. It's just I can't handle her not knowing me that's all, it hurts too much, but Brooke has to come first. I feel like I am loosing her all over again. I am scared that's all."

"Ok look we need to all decide what we are going to tell her and what we aren't. I think its best that she stays with you Peyton for the time being, she seems to trust you the most." Rachel said and they all agreed. After a long discussion they all decided to tell the basics only. That they were in their senior year now, her parents have moved to California and finally who everyone in the room was. Lucas decided it was best not to tell her about their relationship just yet-they all agreed it would be too much for her to take in and they didn't know how she would react. As far as she knew Lucas was just a friend like Mouth and Nathan. Lucas knew that this was going to be hard for him to handle, but he had no choice in the matter. It was agreed that Peyton would go and explain things to Brooke first and then the rest of them would enter after that. They all knew this was going to be hard on all of them, including Brooke, and didn't really know what to expect.

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't know how accurate the whole memory loss thing was, but I just went with it. Let me know what you guys think of where I am taking the story-so leave lots of reviews. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke checked out the hospital after a couple more days. Although she was still slightly bruised she was glad to get out of there. The clothing was horrible and the food disgusting. She wanted to get back to some sense of normality. She got told some very simple details to catch up and was told she would find the rest out later. She was moving in with Peyton, as she found out her parent moved to California. She was hurt that they had not come to visit her. She was sent a large bunch of flowers and a card with get well soon written on it. She was told that her dad was on a very important business trip which he couldn't get out of. At lease some things never changed she thought. Anyway she was looking forward to living with her best friend, it would be like they were kids again.

Everyone was in Karen's café. They were just going over what Peyton would tell Brooke before she went to pick her up from the hospital. Lucas wanted badly to do this, but he knew it would be best if Peyton did this. He hadn't seen Brooke in days and he missed her terribly. Only Peyton and Nathan visited her in the hospital, as she recognised them. Everyone was excited that she was finally leaving the hospital and they all said that once she had settled at Peyton's they would go and visit her.

Brooke and Peyton finally arrived at the house and went straight into the bedroom.

"Wow, it's so good to be finally out of that hospital P.Sawyer" Brooke exclaimed. "It was so depressing in there."

"Yeah it must have been Brooke. Now how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" the blonde replied

"No I'm ok, but thanks for looking out for me. I love you for that. I just want things to go back to normal you know?" she smiled

"Yeah I know what you mean. I missed you Brooke. I thought I was going to lose you" she said with tears forming in her eyes

"Hey don't cry, or you will get me started. Its ok I'm here, I'm alright and I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily you know" she said while hugging Peyton

"Yeah I know I was just being silly."

"So, since I have apparently lost 1.5 years of my life are you going to fill me in with what I am missing? I mean this is some weird stuff. Its like I go to sleep and wake up and my parents have moved away, I am older and a senior in high school and most bizarrely I am School Council president? I mean how the hell did that happen?" she put her arms up and fell back on the bed

Peyton started laughing at her friend. "Well a lot has changed in the last year Brooke. First of all me and Nathan are not together anymore."

"Well that doesn't surprise me much to be honest. I mean you guys were always arguing"

"Hey thanks for that. Anyway you might be shocked to know that he is married to Haley now. They got married last year"

"You what???" Brooke exclaimed "You have got be kidding right? Nathan married? And on top of that to that geek of a girl?"

"Hey…Haley is a very good friend Brooke and one of you best friends. I mean you lived together for the past few months"

"You're kidding me right? Why would I want to be friends with her for? I mean she has no style what so ever and we wouldn't have anything in common. Was it some form of bet or something? I mean what would Nathan want with her?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Nathan has changed a lot this past year. He is not the same person he used to be Brooke. Him and Haley are perfect for each other and she has brought out a really good side to him. You even helped get them back together this year. You have to give them and Haley a chance Brooke, just trust me"

"Hmm we'll see. And what about the others?"

"Well there is Mouth, you and him are also very good friends. He cares a lot about you. Actually it was his speech about you that one you votes to be School Council President"

"Peyton this is freaking me out. I mean what has happened to me? I am actually involved with school activities and am friends with geeks? This can't be right? Please at least tell me that I am still the captain of the cheerleading team?"

"Yes Brooke you are, that definitely hasn't changed. Look, the truth is you have changed a lot in the past year, and for the good. All these people really care bout you and vice versa" Peyton tried to explain.

"And who's the redhead?"

"Oh, that's Rachel. You kind of didn't get on last year but you guys are friends now."

"And finally who was that cute blonde guy who was holding my hand in the hospital?"

Peyton thought long and hard about this before she answered. How much should she tell her? "That's Lucas. He is Nathan's half-brother"

"Hang on a minute. Nathan has a brother? Where did that come from?" she asked in confusion

"It's a long story, but Dan Scott is his father. And Karen, who was in the hospital with you, is Lucas's mother. Him and Haley are best friends and he is close with Nathan as well."

"So what kind of relationship do me and Lucas have then?" Brooke questioned

"You guys are close. I mean he really cares about you Brooke and looks out for you a lot" Peyton replied with some hesitation in her voice

"So nothings going on with me and him then? I mean we don't make out or anything on a casual basis?" Brooke asked cheekily

"No you don't make out on a casual basis and you are just friends" Peyton replied. Technically she want lying, they have much more serious relationship then being casual and as she broke up with Lucas right before accident they were not technically together anymore.

"I can't believe how much has changed you know. It's strange and I don't know if I can take it all in at the moment. But I am glad of at least one thing you know?"

"And what's that?" Peyton questioned

"That you and me are still best friends and just as close as ever. I am so glad that that hasn't changed, I don't know what I would do if it had" as she hugged her friend.

Peyton hugged Brooke back and couldn't help but feel a sense of huge guilt. She felt like the worst friend in the world and knew that if Brooke remembered everything that she would hate her. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place and just hoped that she would forgive her one day.

After a few hours there was a knock on the door and Peyton went to answer it. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Mouth had come to visit Brooke.

"Hey Brooke how are you feeling?" Nathan asked and went to hug her.

"I'm better thanks Nate" as she hugged back

"It's good to have you home girlie" Haley said. She went over to Brooke and gave her a small hug, but felt that Brooke wasn't hugging her back. She just put it down her feeling awkward about not knowing her.

"Err thanks Holly" the brunette responded

"It's Haley actually" Lucas corrected. "So how are you feeling?"

"Actually I feel great. Its good to be out of the hospital and to be somewhere I recognise."

"We are glad that you are ok Brooke, we missed you" Mouth said

Brooke didn't respond and just gave a small nod towards him.

Things were a bit awkward. Everyone was getting the feeling that Brooke didn't really want them there. The only people she seemed to respond to were Nathan and Peyton. It was like she just ignored the rest of them. Lucas knew something was different and that something was wrong. The others would put it down to her being nervous and probably still tired after the accident. But he knew that wasn't it. It was like she didn't even want to acknowledge the rest of them. They decided to let her rest and see her at school the next day, hoping that she would feel more comfortable. They all said their goodbyes and left. Lucas wasn't happy. Brooke hardly even looked or spoke to him. This was not going the way he thought it would.

Peyton also noticed Brooke's behaviour and thought she would ask her about it. "Brooke why were being rude to them?"

"I wasn't being rude to them Peyton, but I don't even know them. How am I supposed to act around people I don't know?" she said defensively

"They only came to see how you were doing Brooke. They are your friends and care about you. They were in the hospital the whole time you were in surgery" Peyton shot back a little annoyed

"Ok Ok I'll make more effort tomorrow at school I promise. But they need to understand that I don't remember them, and I want to be around people I know. Anyway I am feeling really tired and just want to rest for a little while is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. I am just pooping out for a while. Buzz me if you need anything ok?"

"Yeah thanks. See you later P.Sawyer" and with that Brooke went to rest and Peyton walked out of her house.

KAREN'S CAFÉ

Everyone was back at the café discussing Brooke's behaviour towards them. They all acknowledged the fact that she wasn't being herself and it was as though she didn't really want them there.

"It's probably because she is tired guys. I mean she has been through a lot in the last few days. As she recognises me and Peyton she automatically feels more comfortable with us that's all" Nathan spoke out aloud

"Yeah you're probably right Nate. I mean it must be hard for her to be surrounded by strangers. Nothing has changed for us, but a lot has changed for her" Mouth replied

"Yeah I get what you mean and I understand that. But there was something different. The way she looked at me and went I went to hug her I felt something-but I cant explain what" Haley sighed. Lucas just stayed silent, listening to what everyone was saying.

At that moment Peyton walked into the café and sat down.

"How is she now?" Lucas asked.

"She is resting. It's been a long day for her"

"Is she ok Peyton? I mean with us because it seemed like something was off?" Haley questioned her

Peyton knew that Haley was right. She felt the same too but didn't really know what to say and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "She is just nervous I think as she doesn't know you guys, but she said she will make more effort tomorrow"

Everyone was glad to hear that and felt a sense of relief. Everyone except Lucas. He knew that Peyton was hiding something. He saw how Brooke was with everyone and knew it was more than that, but didn't say anything. He would just have to wait till tomorrow at school.

"Anyway guys, we have some news to tell you" Nathan addressed everyone as they looked at him. "Haley is pregnant. We are having a baby" he said with a smile on his face.

Everyone just looked at him and Haley in shock. No one said anything for a few seconds, not believing what they just heard.

"Are you being serious?" Mouth asked still in shock. Both Haley and Nathan nodded.

"Are you guys going to be able to cope with this, still being in school? Lucas asked with concern in his voice.

"Look we know its going to be hard and it wasn't planned. But this is our baby Lucas and we have to keep it. Anyway we are not alone, we have you guys as our support system right?" Haley said with tears in her eyes

Lucas smiled and gave his best friend a hug. "Of course you have. We will be there for you every step of the way, I promise." Mouth and Peyton both congratulated Nathan.

"I just want Brooke to be able to be involved to you know" Haley spoke with sadness in her voice

"She will be babe, she will be." Nathan said as he put his hand around his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 3 weeks since the accident and Brooke hadn't gotten any better. In fact her attitude was getting worse and worse. She had gone back to her old ways of drinking, being a bitch and flirting with random guys. There seemed to be no signs of her memory returning. Although everyone still hoped that she would get better, they didn't know how much more they could take.

Haley and Brooke hardly spoke. Actually they never spoke. Brooke just ignored her and pretended that she wasn't there. Haley just didn't know what to do anymore. She tried everything but Brooke didn't want to know. Haley resigned to the fact that Brooke didn't want to be her friend anymore. This hurt her a lot and she often cried on Nathan's shoulder. She was pregnant and hormonal and wanted her best girlfriend back. Although Peyton and the rest of the cheerleaders were there for her, nobody could replace her friendship with Brooke. The worst part of it all was that she knew that the Brooke she knew and loved would be soo excited for the baby and would want to be there for her. They would be going shopping together, Brooke would probably be making some clothes for her. But most of all she would be there as her support and someone Haley could talk to.

The same went with Mouth. Brooke wouldn't even look at him most of the time, so he stopped trying with her a long time ago. He came to the conclusion that one day Brooke would need him and want to be friends with him again and he would wait for that day. He knew this wasn't the Brooke he loved so he tried not to take offence too much. Actually the Brooke he knew would kick someone's ass for treating him the way she was treating him at the moment. It still hurt though.

The one person who Brooke didn't seem to mind was Rachel. They had become fairly close actually. Although Rachel felt bad that she was the only one Brooke would really hand out with, everyone realized that although they hated it, Rachel was a good friend to Brooke and she would keep an eye on her, along side Peyton.

It was lunch time at school and Nathan, Lucas and Haley were standing outside their lockers in the hallway.

"So how you feeling Hales? Any morning sickness yet or silly cravings" Lucas asked his best friend

"It's not morning sickness Luke, its all day sickness. I don't know how much more I can take-its driving me insane"

"Babe, I am sure it will get better at some point." Was all Nathan could really say without feeling guilty that his wife was going through this.

"Well of course you would say that-your not the one who spends most of their time with their head stuck in a toilet nowadays" she replied sarcastically.

Nathan just looked at Lucas and rolled his eyes. Haley's hormones were going crazy recently and he knew that whatever he said would always be the wrong answer. Lucas looked at Haley and smirked a little.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you Lucas?" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"No no no, of course not Hales, I know it must be hard for you, its just I have never seen you like this before and it's a little bit funny. I mean come think about it, you're the one who is always so under control about everything, and to see you liked this is strange that's all. But you know that I love you and that i am always here for you" he managed to say without bursting out in laughter.

"He is right you know Haley" Nathan said while trying to hide behind Lucas. They all just burst into laughter. Haley was just glad that she had the support needed. All of a sudden Brooke appeared next to them as she was getting something out of her locker. They all stopped laughing and fell silent.

"Hey Brooke how you doing?" Haley asked with some nervousness.

"I am doing great thanks" she replied without even turning her head.

"So what have you been up to lately? We haven't really seen or spoken to each other since you came out of the hospital?" Nathan and Lucas didn't say anything and just listened. They both knew that Haley missed Brooke a lot and that she was trying to form some of conversation so they both just stood back to see what would happen.

Brooke turned around to face Haley and spoke "Look Haley, I know that apparently I have been friends with you in the past, even though I can't imagine it, but anyway that was the past and this is the present. I have nothing in common with you, I don't even know Nathan anymore. The Nathan I know would never marry at 16, let a lone someone like you. Why don't you just get on with things and forget we were ever friends ok?"

This really cut Haley up and tears started forming in her eyes. Where did her Brooke go? Nathan put his arms around her to comfort her.

"That is enough Brooke!" Lucas spoke in anger towards the brunette.

Brooke then turned her attention to Lucas. "Don't talk to me like that, who do you think you are? And I can say what I want and how I want to"

"Not when you are hurting someone else's feelings you cant. What has happened to you? Haley was only trying to be nice to you" he shot back

"Well how many times do I have to make it clear that me and her aren't friends anymore? In fact I am not friends with any of you. I don't know you. Why can't you all just leave me alone? You mean nothing to me, why is that so hard for you to understand?" she was shouting back and didn't care who else was listening

"Don't you get it Brooke? We care about you. Haley cares about you, Nathan cares about you. I care about you. We are only trying to look out for you, but you are making this very difficult for us." He was trying desperately for her to understand.

"Well you can just stop caring. I don't care about them, and especially I don't care about you. You mean nothing to me ok, nothing. So just leave me alone" she slammed her locker door and just walked away. Everyone just stood their in silence. Haley was crying in Nathan's arms and Lucas was just heartbroken. Brooke went into the toilets and just started to cry. She didn't know what she was feeling but felt overwhelmed. Why couldn't they just understand that she can't remember anything? That' she is not the same person they remember. Why couldn't they just leave her alone and why did Lucas look so broken when she said he meant nothing to her, were all the thoughts going through her head as she sat on the floor and wept.

Lucas walked into his bedroom, threw his bag on the bed, and kicked his bed in anger and frustration. He wanted to punch something but realized that it would solve nothing. He collapsed onto his bed, with his hands over his face. He was lost, hurt, angry and frustrated all at the same time. How could Brooke speak to him like that? Who did she think she was? He is only trying to look out for her and this is what he gets in return were all the thoughts rattling in his brain. At that moment Karen walked in his room.

"Lucas, are you ok sweetheart?" she asked as she walked over to bed and took a seat next to him. Lucas started to cry and Karen immediately put her arms around her son. "What's wrong Lucas, please tell me?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore mum, with Brooke. I love her so much, she means everything to me, but she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me" he replied with so much sadness in his voice that it broke Karen's heart. "The day of the wedding when she told me that she wanted to end things for a while, I thought that was the worst feeling in the world you know. I could feel my heart breaking every time she pulled back from me. But I was wrong mum, that wasn't the worst feeling. This is, her not knowing me, her not even acknowledging me or wanting anything to do with me. Today, she told me that I am nothing to her, nothing at all. I could cope with her not wanting to be with me, because at least then I knew it was because she still felt something for me and there was always a chance to get her back. But this I cannot handle and is much worse. When she looks at me there is nothing there mum, I am a complete stranger to her. There are no feelings for me there at all, and this I can't take anymore. I feel like I have lost her and this time I don't know what to do to get her back. She is breaking my heart piece by piece and she doesn't even know it" he said with a defeated attitude, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Lucas, I know that this is hard on you, but Brooke isn't herself at the moment. She doesn't know what she is doing or saying, and I am not making excuses for her, but this is not a normal situation you both are in. It must be hard to on her to realize that she has lost more than a year of her life"

"Mum, I know all that and I understand all of it. That's why we have tried not to force things on her and crowd her all the time, but that doesn't give her the right to treat people the way she has been. She has hurt Haley and Mouth as well and it's not fair on them. I want to help her mum, but I can't if she won't help me."

"She will come to you when she is ready Lucas, you just have to give her time. You have to believe in the Brooke you all know and love. She is still there, but Brooke needs time to find her that's all. I promise it will get better, just wait and see." Karen said reassuringly to her son. She knew it was hard on Lucas, he loved Brooke more than anything.

"I know you are right mum, thanks. I just want to be alone for a little while if that's ok?" Karen kissed him on the forehead and left the room. He lay back on the bed and just thought about what his mum said. He knew she was right about everything, it was just that he didn't know how much more his heart could take that's all. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

It was one week later and they were all at a basketball game. Haley wasn't feeling too well and was in the stands watching. Brooke and Peyton were both cheerleading, along with Rachel. David, a player on the other team, was flirting with Brooke all night and she was flirting back. Lucas was getting very irritated and angry at this, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to focus his attention on just winning the game and beating David.

"He is so cute Peyton, and I know he is hot for me" Brooke said whist keeping her eyes locked on David

"Brooke he is a player and he is not that cute" Peyton was saying not very convincingly. She could see the frustration in Lucas's face all night and was trying her best to stop Brooke flirting all night, but it wasn't working. She knew David was a player and a flirt, he had already tried it on with Brooke a few months back but of course then Brooke knocked him back. She knew telling this to Brooke however would make no difference.

"Peyton stop being so prudish. He is so cute and I really like him. There is no harm in having a bit of fun". Peyton just sighed and pretended to agree. After the game finished David walked over to Brooke and started to talk to her. Lucas could see Brooke laughing and flirting with him and it was getting on his last nerve.

"You ok man?" Nathan questioned his brother. Of course he knew he wasn't ok, Seeing Brooke flirting with another guy right in front of him was eating his brother inside, but the problem was what could anyone do?

"Doesn't she know he is a jerk? I mean seriously what does she see in him anyway?" the jealously was evident in his voice

"I don't know Lucas, but we better keep an eye on him. I remember the last time he tried it on with Brooke" Nathan replied with a slight concern in his voice. David had always taken a shine to Brooke and tried it on with her when he had the chance. Brooke always just ignored him, but the problem this time was that Brooke doesn't remember any of that.

"Yeah I know. I didn't like him then and I don't like him now. Peyton said they are going to meet at Tric later. Shall I meet you there?" Lucas asked without once taking his eyes off Brooke and David

"Yeah, I just have to go home with Haley first and then we will meet you guys at Tric. I know it's not easy, but remember she doesn't have her memory back yet, otherwise she wouldn't be going anywhere near that guy." Lucas just nodded and continued to watch David try it on with Brooke. He knew it was going to be a long night.

Everyone was at Tric later that night. Lucas arrived about an hour ago and was with Haley, Mouth, Peyton and Nathan. Brooke had been drinking and hanging out with David all night. Once in a while Peyton and Rachel would try and get her to hang out with them, but Brooke just did what she wanted and wasn't taking any notice to what they were saying to her. Rachel walked over to them.

"Hey guys" the redhead spoke as she walked towards them.

"Hey Rachel. Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked around the club.

"She is on the dance floor with David. I can't keep up with that girl anymore" she replied with the exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Do you think it's wise to leave her alone with that guy?" Nathan addressed.

"But what do you suggest we do? I have tried to keep her at a distance from him all night but she won't have any of it and he keeps on hanging around like a bad smell." Rachel replied with a questioning look.

"Rachel is right guys. We have tried, but when Brooke is like this she only does what Brooke wants." Peyton said to the group. She didn't like Brooke flirting and being with David but what could she do. She warned Brooke about him but she didn't listen. The problem was that only she and Nathan knew what the old Brooke was like and when Brooke wanted someone or something she would always go for it and get it. She gave a concerned look to Nathan.

"Look lets just keep an eye on her ok. I don't trust that guy and Brooke has already had quite a lot to drink" Nathan spoke and everyone agreed. Lucas could see Brooke on the dance floor, her body so close to David. He could see David put his hands on Brookes back. The anger was building up inside of him and he just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch Brooke be like that with anyone else and he just walked out of the club for some fresh air to clear his head.

"You ok buddy?" Haley asked her best friend. Of course she knew the answer but she had to ask anyway.

"Not really no. I can't see her like this Hales" he replied with hurt, jealously and sadness in his voice

"I know, none of us can. But what choice do we have?" she asked with a blank expression on her face. "Brooke is just being who she thinks she is and although we all know who the real Brooke is, she doesn't yet. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling Lucas, but just know that we are all here for you. We all want her back just as much as you do" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Lucas just looked at his best friend and nodded.

"I know you are right and I know that Brooke doesn't know who she is. But it still doesn't make it any easier you know. I love that girl in there Haley but she doesn't even know me or even wants to get to know me. How am I supposed to watch her flirt with another guy and him have his hands all over her like that? I just can't. It's too much to take. But the worst part of all of it is that I can't stop her, I have no right. Even before the accident, she told me that she wanted a break from me and she didn't want to be with me anymore. I feel like I lost her a long time ago, before the accident." he spoke with tears forming in his eyes.

"Listen to me Lucas" Haley spoke with assertiveness in her voice "that girl in there loves you, she always has and always will, she just doesn't know it yet. I know you have made some mistakes, and I do not condone those mistakes, but I know that you love that girl more than anything else. You haven't lost her Lucas, Brooke has just lost her way for a little while that's all. But I do know that she will find her way back to you. Although it hurts me to not have her in my life at the moment I do know that we will be friends again. We can't give up on that hope, that's all we have" she said with tears flowing down her cheeks. Lucas knew that Haley was right and reached out and hugged his best friend. They just stayed out there for a few minutes.

Lucas and Haley entered back into Tric and were met by a concerned Nathan, Mouth and Peyton. "Guys we lost Brooke" Nathan spoke to them

"What do you mean you lost Brooke? How the hell could you loose Brooke?" Lucas quickly responded with concern in his voice.

"Me and Rachel went to the bathroom and Nathan and Mouth went to get a drink. She was still on the dance floor. When we came back she wasn't there anymore and we couldn't see her anymore" Peyton spoke frantically.

"Ok listen she couldn't have gone very far. Let's just spread out and find her. We will meet back here in 15 minutes" Lucas said and with that they all spread out and started searching for Brooke.

Meanwhile outside Tric in the back alley a very drunk Brooke was leaning against the wall.

"David, why are we out here? I want to go back inside and dance, the music was really good?" she slurred out.

"Baby, we get to be alone out here for a little while. Just me and you" David spoke whilst stepping towards Brooke. "Where's Peyton?" she questioned with her eyes only half opened.

"Oh don't worry about her Brooke, she is inside having a good time with her friends. Let's just concentrate on you and me right now" he said as he put his hands on her waist.

"My head is spinning. I just want to go back inside and sit down for a little while ok?" she wasn't feeling too good. She needed to sit down. She stood up and tried to push David's hands off her waist but didn't seem to have the energy to do so.

"Come on Brooke don't spoil the moment. You know you want this, you have been teasing me all night" David said as he started kissing her neck. Brooke tried to push him of her with her hands but nothing seemed to be working.

" David please, just stop. I want to go back inside, I want to find Peyton" She was feeling more and more light headed and her head was spinning more and more. She wanted to get him off her but she didn't seem to have any energy left in her. She started nodding her head from side to side but David didn't seem to stop. His hands were moving over her stomach and then onto her chest. Inside her head she was screaming no but for some reason nothing seemed to be coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were feeling heavy and tired and she didn't have the energy to push him off her. David was holding onto her tighter and his lips were moving onto hers. She couldn't move.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER"

David turned around and saw Lucas standing a few inches away from him.

"Hey listen, why don't you just go away and leave me and Brooke to it. Cant you see we are busy" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I said get the hell away from Brooke. I won't say it again" Lucas spoke, the anger raging inside of him as he stepped nearer towards David and the drunken Brooke.

"Look man, this is none of your business. Me and Brooke are just having some fun, so leave us to it"

"It doesn't look like that from where I am standing. Brooke looks like she is too drunk to know what she is doing and from what I saw she was trying to get you to get off her."

"So what you were spying on us. What kind of sick pervert are you anyway? Look I know what this is ok. Listen after I've finished you can have your turn ok, I mean its Brooke Davis after all" he said with a smirk on his face.

That was it, the anger in Lucas just exploded. He grabbed David and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever speak about Brooke like that again, do you understand me." he shouted out to David, with his face just a few millimeters away from him. "And if I ever see you go near Brooke again I will break every bone in your body, do you understand me?" David just nodded frantically and Lucas let go of him. David ran back inside of Tric. Lucas turned around and saw Brooke slouched down on the floor, with her back against the wall and her eyes closed. He didn't want to wake her so he picked up her in his arms and walked back into Tric to find the others.

"Oh my god, there's Lucas and Brooke" Mouth spoke as he pointed to Lucas walking towards them with Brooke in his arms. The others all turned round.

"Lucas is she ok, what happened?" Peyton asked with concern in her voice

"Nothing, she has just had too much to drink that's all. I told David to stay away from her. Listen Peyton, I know she is meant to be staying with you but I am going to take her home to mine tonight ok? I just want to keep an eye on her tonight?" Although he knew Peyton was capable of looking after Brooke, he just needed to know she was safe. He wasn't sure how much she would remember and wanted to be there if she got scared or had any questions. But most of all he just wanted her near him. Peyton understood and just nodded.

"Thanks. Ill see you guys tomorrow" and with that he walked out of Tric. Once he got home he picked her up and laid her on his bed. She was sleeping on the whole journey home and didn't awake once. She put the covers over her and made sure she was comfortable. He just stared at her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful and he just wanted her back in his arms. He walked towards the door, switched the light off, closed the door and leaned against it. He took and deep breath and one single tear rolled down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

After the night he just had Lucas needed to calm down and relax. He was angry at Brooke, how could she get herself into that position? Why did she drink to much? He didn't even want to think what would have happened if he had not found her. He didn't really know how much more of this he could take. Since the accident Brooke had gone back to her old ways and he hated it. He knew that partly some of it wasn't her fault as she can only remember how she used to be, but at the same time she wasn't even bothering trying to remember who she is now. Haley missed her a lot and needed Brooke in her life again, but Brooke didn't even acknowledge her anymore, and it's like that with everyone else too. Everyone misses her and wants their friend back, but he didn't know how much more anyone could take of her attitude, and he couldn't blame them. It's as though she doesn't want to remember. Most of all he couldn't take the way she was with him anymore. Every time he tried to help her or want to be her friend she wouldn't let him. But he would never give up on her no matter what and he knew that-it was just breaking his heart. But maybe he deserved all this. Just before the accident Brooke told him that she wanted a break form him and wanted space. He couldn't help but feel like he was cheating with her. He decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV, he didn't feel very tired and needed to get his minds of things.

Brooke stirred in the bed and opened her eyes. She had a splitting headache. He looked around and realised that she wasn't at Peyton's and didn't recognise where she was. Then she saw a picture of Karen and Lucas on the table and knew she must have been at Lucas's house. How did she get here? And why was she here? She then remembered the events of the night, how she was so very drunk, David and how she ended up here. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room and saw Lucas watching TV on the couch.

"Hey" she said in a raspy voice. Lucas knew it was her but he didn't turn round and look.

"What you doing?" Brooke asked standing in the door frame.

"Nothing, just watching Weird Science" he replied, trying really hard not to look at her. He was annoyed with her and he wanted her to know that.

"Oh really I love that programme"

"Yeah I know you do" he shot back.

Brooke looked down feeling really guilty. "Well do you mind if I sit down and watch it with you?" she asked hoping that he would say yes.

"It's a free world, do what you want. You have been over the past few weeks anyway" he replied sharply. He knew he was being harsh but he just couldn't help it. He was so angry at her.

Brooke made her way to the couch and sat on the far end of it, away from Lucas. She had never seen him this angry before and knew she was the reason for it. They sat there for about 15 minutes, watching the programme in complete silence. Lucas wouldn't even look at Brooke and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Look I'm sorry ok" Brooke finally said breaking the silence.

"Sorry for what exactly? Tonight or for the way you have been behaving over the last few weeks?" he shot back, still making no eye contact.

"For everything Lucas. Look I know that I have been a complete bitch over these last few weeks and it hasn't been fair on you guys. But it's been really hard on me, I have lost 1.5 years of my life and all I can remember is who I used to be. It was just a lot easier to be that person."

"I understand that it has been hard on you Brooke, no one said it wasn't. But it's been hard on us to you know. You are such a big part of so many lives and it's been hard on us that you aren't anymore. All we have done is try and help you, but all you do is push us away." Lucas said honestly looking at her, with hurt evident in his voice.

"I know ok, I know. And I don't know why I have been like that. I think I just wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong with me and thought that if I just acted as though nothing was wrong then it wouldn't feel like there was. I thought that if I went back to who I remember being then it would all fall back into place, but it hasn't. And I know that I have hurt you and everyone else, and I'm really sorry for that, I truly am" she said with tears forming her eyes

"I understand that Brooke, it's just that we all miss you, we miss the Brooke we know and love, that's all. I mean Haley has really needed you to be there for her, but you haven't even tried to be friends with her. She is lost without you Brooke. And Mouth, you have been so horrible to him, and what you don't understand is that the both of you have such a beautiful friendship, and he really cares for you. "

"I know Lucas, and from tomorrow I will make it up to all of them. I am going to try and be the Brooke that everyone knows and love, just wait and see. The first thing I am going to do is apologise to everyone, if they will still have me that is?"

"Of course they will. They will be ecstatic" he said with a smile on his face and pulled her into a hug.

"And what about you?" she asked as she broke away from the hug

"What about me?" he looked at her questionably

"Will you still have me? I mean will you be friends with me?"

"Of course I will. I was never not going to be there for you Brooke" he said genuinely

"Goodie. Then let's start from the beginning again. Hi I'm Brooke Davis" she said cheekily whilst holding out her hand.

Lucas started laughing and held out his hand to. "And I'm Lucas Scott" he laughed.

"Nice to meet you Lucas Scott" and they both started laughing. God it felt so good to just touch her again and laugh like they used to when they were together. He missed this soo much.

"So Lucas Scott tell me something about yourself"

"What you wana know?"

"Everything" she replied

"Hmmm I don't know if you would want to know everything" he replied with a cheeky smile. "Ok well I go to Tree Hill High, I am on the basketball team, and I like reading..." but before he could finish Brooke cut him off.

"No I already know all that stuff. Tell me something about the real Lucas Scott. What's in your heart? Come on I mean a good looking guy like you, you must have someone special in your life right?"

Lucas thought for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to tell her everything about them at that moment. He wanted her to know that yes there was someone special, that it was her and that he loved her more than anything. But he knew that it wasn't the right time.

"Well there is this one girl" he said while looking at her.

"Ooh I knew it. This is going to get juicy. I love gossip. So go on tell me about her, I want to know all the juicy details"

"Well she is incredibly beautiful. I mean I don't think I have met anyone as beautiful as she is, both inside and out. She loves life and lives it to the fullest. She makes me a better person and has changed me for the better. To be honest I never thought I would get someone as special as her in my life but I did. She means the world to me. There is no better feeling in the world then when I wake up next to her in the mornings and I see her smile. I mean don't get me wrong, she is crazy and sometimes she drives me insane and bugs the hell out of me. She can talk and talk and talk and sometimes I just kiss her to shut her up, but secretly I love it. The problem is I can't resist her and she always seems to get her own way, and she plays on that. Sometime when I just want to sit and read a book, she will just keep on pestering me or whisper sweet nothings in my eye until cant take anymore and just give in to her and what she wants. There is never a dull moment with her around. I love every aspect of her and wouldn't change her in any way. Sometimes I find myself just staring at her while she is asleep, thanking her for loving me back. " He looked at Brooke the whole time he was saying these things and realised how much he missed his pretty girl. If only she knew that he was talking about her.

"Oh my god Lucas I think I am going to cry. That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard". You could see the tears forming in her eyes. "So where is she now? Why haven't I seen you with her?"

"She has gone away for a while. I am just waiting for the day that she comes back to me."

"Why did she go away?" she asked

"Well partly it wasn't her fault and she had no choice about it. But also because I did something foolish and ended up hurting her" he said with sadness in his voice. Brooke leaned forward and pulled him in for a hug.

"I am sure that she will come back to you Lucas. Whatever you did you didn't do on purpose I am sure of it. You made a mistake and everyone makes mistakes, we are human after all. She must know how much you love her and she will come back to you I just know and can feel it. If I had someone that loved me that much I don't think I could stay away from them for long" she said with a smile on her face

"Do you really believe that Brooke?" he asked not wanting to let her go

She pulled out of the hug and looked directly at him and nodded. "Yes I Do Lucas. It's hard to find love like that these days, trust me I know, but when you find it you have to hold onto it and let nothing get in the way. Even if you have to fight a little or a lot, it's all worth it in the end. I honestly believe that there is someone out there for everyone. You see I have this saying that people who are meant to be always find their way in the end" she said with a smile on her face.

He just looked her. Had she really just that sentence? Was she remembering things again? He thought back to the first time she told him that. He was stupid to think he thought of Peyton at that time. Now he knows the true meaning and that it was meant to be for them. It's always been Brooke, even before he knew, it just took him a while longer to realise it that's all.

"I just hope that someone will love me as much as you seem to love this girl. Do you think it will happen for me Lucas?"

"I know it will Brooke. You are an amazing person and any guy would be lucky to have you love them" he said while looking into her eyes.

Brooke smiled at Lucas. She believed him when he said this. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something, but she didn't know what. As she looked into his eyes she could see a twinkle and she felt her heart flutter for the first time. She told herself to stop being so silly and that the twinkle in his eye was because he was talking about the girl he loved so much. She quickly looked away.

"Wow so that was deep. Well at least I know you better now Lucas Scott. Anyway I think I better get some sleep, I am feeling rather tired and tommorrow i have a lot of making up to do" she said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah you do" he started laughing. "And thanks Brooke"

"For what?" she questioned

"For listening to me. I haven't spoken about her in a very long time now and it felt good to get some things out"

"Well that's what friends are for, and I promise I'll be there for you anytime you want to talk. Oh and Lucas thanks for tonight, I don't know what I would do without you. Thanks for giving me a second chance. I mean I kinda figured you must be pretty special to me, I wouldn't usually be friends with a guy unless he was someone special. Goodnight" and with that she turned around and went back into the bedroom.

"Goodnight….pretty girl" he whispered under his breath so that she wouldn't hear him.

Lucas just sat there with his thoughts. Tonight was the first time in weeks that him and Brooke actually had a proper conversation. It was the first time he felt close to her in weeks and it felt really good. He couldn't help but feel like he was getting his Brooke back and that made him smile. However, part of him felt guilty for not telling her the whole truth. How will she react when she remembers how much he has hurt her and that she wanted for him to leave her alone? Would she think he betrayed her? What was the right thing to do? Tell her everything now or just wait until she remembers? Neither was the right answer and he knew that he couldn't stay away form her, even if he wanted to. He needed to look after her and be there for her. She just started to trust him and let him in tonight and he wasn't about to ruin that. He would deal with the rest of it when the time came. Tonight he just wanted to cherish the little time they did have alone and didn't want to forget the feeling of hugging her and being close to her again. He switched the TV of and went to bed with sense of hope for the first time in a long while.

Meanwhile in the room next to his, Brooke lay on the bed thinking about what she felt when she looked into Lucas's eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She felt safe and a sense of who she really was for the first time since the accident.


End file.
